How The Tables Have Turned
by AshersMclovin99
Summary: April was the most popular girl in school, shallow and vapid of course. Punk was the biggest nerd with the biggest heart of them all. AJ made Punk's life hell in high school mocking his feelings for her and humiliating him if front of everyone. So what happens when years later the two see each other at their high school reunion? Is there still hard feelings between the two?
1. Chapter 1: Keep Dreaming Brooks

Chapter 1: Keep Dreaming Brooks

"It's like your burning your eyes into her soul…kind of creepy man" John said sipping his soda

"Shut up" Punk replied blushing at being caught for staring.

She was beautiful if he had one word to describe her it would be perfect. Everything about her screamed perfection…sad thing was he knew he could never have her. Not only was she taken by the most popular guy in school and the captain of the football team. He wasn't exactly her type either.

The girl was April Mendez…AJ to the ones who had the privilege to be her and friend and in her presence. She was the Mary Jane to his Peter Parker, The Harley to his Joker, and boy was he such a nerd.

He was just Philip Jack Brooks…or Punk to his closest friends, the biggest nerd in school. He had the glasses, the hair, he just screamed to AJ loser. Sure he had friends but some of them split and changed once he got to high school. He one true friend John Cena, they grew up together, same neighborhood, and they were they for each other through it all.

AJ had it all the looks, the guy and of course popularity. She was also known to others as vapid, shallow and well an all-around complete and utter bitch. Punk of course being hit by Cupid's bow ignored all that and still saw the good in her.

"Why do you keep staring at me weirdo?" A voice asked harshly

Punk snapped out of his thoughts quickly once he heard that voice and looked up nervously.

"I'm sorry" Punk whispered softly

"That doesn't answer my question…this entire lunch period you've been looking at me. It's creepy Phil so knock it off" AJ replied crossing her arms her little mob of friends behind her giggling.

"Leave him alone April…he can't help his weirdness" John replied casually

"Gee thanks man" Punk whispered with a glare

"No one asked for you to speak Cena" AJ replied rolling her eyes

"Funny I don't recall asking anyone's permission…so why don't you and your banshees walk back to the dark side and leave us alone" John replied with a smirk.

"Ugh you are such an asshole Cena…you two nerds need to get a life" AJ replied angrily stomping her foot as she walked away her friends trailing behind her like little brainwashed ants.

"Bro…you really need to speak up for yourself. Grow a set man and stand up to her don't be a little girl" John replied sternly

"I can't alright every time she comes by I freeze. You know if it was anyone else they wouldn't stand a chance. I chew them up and spit them out" Punk replied trying to be tough.

"Sure you keep telling yourself that…you are never going to get anyone if you don't man up" John replied folding his arms against his chest.

Punk opened his mouth to reply but the bell rang meaning this lunch time was over.

"Guess this episode of lunch time drama is over…drop by tomorrow folks for the new episode same time tomorrow" John said sarcastically.

"And they call me the nerd" Punk mumbled to himself.

"I heard that you douche" John replied smacking Punk on the arm.

"Oww you ass" Punk cried out rubbing his arm.

"Watch it dork" a voice said rudely

Punk had bumped into AJ who looked disgusted.

"I'm sorry" Punk replied softly

"Whatever just watch it or else" AJ replied with a glare.

"Real tough" John whispered with a chuckle.

Punk just rolled his eyes and walked to his next class. Was he ever going to get over this…was he ever going to stop letting people walk all over him. Would he ever have a chance of getting an ounce of respect from April? Nope probably not…but it's not like she was going to be any major part of his life later on right?


	2. Chapter 2: That One Moment Not!

Chapter 2: That One Moment…Not!

Punk sat on the bench outside waiting for his ride…once again his uncle was late. He hated getting rides from his uncle, he was always late, and he would sometimes embarrass Punk by trying to flirt with some of the high school girls when he would pick him up. He was just not the guy you would want to be seen around.

"Where the hell is this guy" Punk said looking at his batman watch.

His watch read 5:30…he was way late. Punk looked around the school and was relieved to find that he wasn't the only kid still on the school grounds.

"Phil" a voice said softly

"What" Punk replied turning around annoyed.

"Geez sorry" the voice replied sternly

Punk but almost dropped everything he had in his hands as he saw who was talking to him.

"Oh…AJ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude I'm just a little annoyed. But not by you of course I just oh man" Punk cut himself off in the risk of sounding like a rambling idiot.

"It's okay…what are you still doing here" AJ asked walking up to Punk.

"Waiting for my ride…what about you" Punk asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

Was this really happening…was thee AJ Mendez talking to him right now. Wait a sec was he being made a fool of right now? Punk moved his head from side to side to see if anyone was watching this right now.

"Well I'm the captain of the cheerlead squad…hello I have to be here to practice. Also I'm waiting for my friends to show up also" AJ replied playing with her hair.

"AJ I'm sorry and I don't want to seem rude, but why are you talking to me?" Punk whispered nervously

"Ugh well excuse me then" AJ said harshly as she turned to walk away.

"No wait…I'm sorry. It's just well you never talk to me and well when you do it's to make fun of me and call me a nerd" Punk replied adjusting his glasses.

"You can't hold that against me Phil…this is high school. It's not that easy you know" AJ replied crossing her arms

Punk wanted to respond to that but decided to keep his mouth shut and nodded his head in agreement.

"You'll get over it Phil" AJ said with a smile.

Then before Punk knew it April was about to sit right next to him on the bench.

"April" voices said in shock

"Girls" AJ said with a huge smile.

The girls looked at AJ like is she had a disease…unfortunately that disease to them was the guy who she was just about to join on the bench.

"Are you actually talking to that nerd" one of the girls said placing a hand on her chest.

"Eww no gross…you guys know I wouldn't be caught dead with Phil Brooks. I just wanted to tell him face to face to quite his staring during every lunch period" AJ said smacking Punk's book out of his hand.

"What the hell" Punk said picking up his book.

"Get a life loser" AJ said walking away joining her friends.

"Back to reality Brooks" Punk said releasing a deep sigh.

*car horn honking*

"Hey there cuties…how are you all today" a voice called out to AJ and her friends.

"Great" Punk thought to himself as he walked to where the car to where the voice was coming from.

"Hey kid how was your day" Punk's uncle asked as he drove away from the school

"Fantastic…just fantastic" Punk replied with a sigh.

If it wasn't for AJ's damn friends that moment would have been perfect. At the same time Punk was stupid to think that anyone as stunning as AJ would be into a guy like him. Not only was she taken for now…she knew she could have any guy she wanted heck she went through them like crazy.

Punk just decided right then and there he was just going to throw in the towel. He would never have AJ and it sucked that he had to almost have a moment with her to realize it. Philip Jack Brooks and April Mendez were two names that would never go together…EVER.


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Games

Chapter 3: Mind Games

"Shut the hell up you are straight up lying" John blurted out loudly.

"Any louder geez" Punk whispered harshly as everyone in the cafeteria was staring their way.

"Who gives a shit if they hear me" John replied rolling his eyes.

"I do and I'm not lying John I swear. April Mendez actually had a conversation with me" Punk replied with a smile.

"Bull" John replied with a yawn

"Ugh why do I even tell you anything? You never believe me and you always try to call bull on everything" Punk replied annoyed

"Because I'm your friend. Also I'm the only one who will listen" John replied with a grin

"Whatever…but seriously John she spoke to me. She spoke to me like I don't like she was really interested in what we were talking about" Punk replied in a dream like daze.

"Maybe she was bored…I know I am" John replied with a chuckle.

"Asshole" Punk mumbled under his breath.

"Ohh April looks like your boyfriend is looking over here at you" said a one of April's friends

"Get bent Layla…I'd rather get his by a bus then date a nerd like Brooks" AJ replied in disgust

"Oh really now is that why you were all over him yesterday talking to him…all googly eyed" Kaitlyn added with a laugh

"Ugh screw you guys…you think I really would date something that hideous" AJ replied with a glare

"Gee we don't know" Layla replied with a smirk.

"Ugh please…I'll show you bitches. I can break Brooks like nothing" AJ replied with an evil smirk

"Oh what is the great April Mendez plotting" Kaitlyn asked with a smile.

"Senior prom is coming up ladies. How about I mess with the nerd one last time" AJ replied with a sinister laugh.

"AJ you are disgustingly evil…love it" Layla replied with a crooked smile.

"You better believe it" AJ replied with a smirk as she waved to Punk who was still gazing at her.

"Oh my god she waved at me did you see that" Punk asked tapping John on the arm.

"You sir are delusional" John replied as he was falling asleep on Punk.

"No I'm not…I know I'm not" Punk thought to himself as he nervously waved back at AJ.

"This is going to be fun" Layla said patting AJ on the arm.

*Later On Same Day*

"Finally this day is over" Punk thought as the bell rang for the day

"Hey man you still coming over tonight to help me with my project right" John asked standing behind Punk.

"Yeah why not…really don't have much to do anyway" Punk replied putting and taking some books from his locker.

"Cool…well catch you later" John replied walking away to catch his ride.

"Yeah okay…oww damn it" Punk whimpered as he accidentally got his finger jammed in his locker.

"Ouch…that look like it hurt" a voice said softly

Punk whirled around to be met with the lovely form that was AJ Mendez.

"Uhh…AJ I" Punk rambled dropping his book.

He hated his nerves getting the best of him…especially in front of the hottest girl in school.

"Let me get that for you" AJ replied slowly walking up to Punk.

Bending down slowly AJ picked up Punk's book and handed it to him with a smile.

"Thank you" Punk mumbled softly.

"No problem…listen Phil I have something I have to ask you. You know senior prom is coming up and well I want to know if you would do me the honor of being my date" AJ asked batting her eyelashes

Punk's eyes grew wide…was she serious right now?

"Phil I need to know here" AJ whispered with a smile

"I…I…Yeah I would like that a lot" Punk replied with a smile.

"Great…I'll let you know what time to pick me up. Later Brooks" AJ replied winking as she walked away.

"OH MY GOD" Punk screamed in his head.

AJ turned the corner and was met up with her friends who were trying so hard to hold in their giggles.

"AJ that was almost too easy" Layla said with a smile.

"What did I tell you ladies…now on prom night sit back and watch me break Phil Brooks" AJ replied smiling wickedly.


	4. Chapter 4: Ready

Chapter 4: Ready

Punk was ready…he was so nervous he felt like he was going to puke. Any minute now April Mendez was going to call him and tell him to pick her up. Was he dreaming…was this reality right now?

"Pinch me" Punk mumbled to himself

"Oww what the fuck" Punk cried out loudly rubbing his arm

"Well you said pinch me" John replied shrugging his shoulder

"I didn't mean literally John" Punk replied with a glare.

"Well whatever who cares" John replied grabbing an apple from Punk's kitchen table.

"Is the only reason you come to my house is for me to do your homework and then eat our food?" Punk asked sarcastically

"The homework mostly" John replied with a grin

"How are we even friends?" Punk asked frustrated

John just shrugged and took a bite of his apple.

"Phil…phone call" Punk's mother yelled out from the living room

"Shit" Punk replied rushing to the phone. John trailed behind him with his mouth full of apple.

"Hello" Punk answered a little out of breath

"Phil…it's April. Just calling to let you know I'm ready to be picked up" April replied sweetly

"Uhh…yeah okay give me like 10 minutes and I'll be right there" Punk replied grinning like an idiot a love-struck idiot.

John rolled his eyes and then tried to make Punk angry by mocking Punk and AJ as if they were making out.

"Ohh AJ baby" John said loudly making kissy faces at Punk.

Punk glared at John with a look that said I'm going to beat you down.

"What was that?" AJ asked confused

"Nothing…nothing at all. Well I'll be right there see you in a bit" Punk said as he quickly hung up on AJ.

"HA" John said loudly

"Asshole" Punk said running at John

"Oww fucker" John cried out as Punk punched him on his side.

"Okay breath you can do this" Punk whispered to himself as he stood at AJ's front door as he prepared himself to ring her door bell.

"Don't you dare say anything stupid" Punk reminded himself sternly.

Finally with shaky hands Punk rang the doorbell. Punk heard AJ's voice cry out it was for her as the front door opened and there stood AJ. Punk's eye grew large…she looked amazing in a simple light pink dress and matching rhinestone heels.

"Uhh I got this for you" Punk said handing AJ a rose

"Thanks" AJ replied taking the rose with a smile

"I took it from my mom's garden…no roots" Punk said with a chuckle

"Umm okay" AJ replied with a raised eyebrow as she walked ahead of Punk to his car.

"You stupid bastard" Punk thought to himself smacking his forehead.

The two finally got to the prom earning some stares left and right. AJ saw her two friends and just sent an evil smirk their way. Layla and Kaitlyn smirked back knowing what was coming.

"How about you get me something to drink Brooks and I'll be right back alright" AJ replied with a smile as she walked away quickly.

"Sure" Punk replied with a nervous smile.

AJ met up with Layla and Kaitlyn by the girl's bathroom.

"I can't believe it…he's actually eating this up" Layla replied with a smirk

"You girls ready for the show" AJ replied with a grin

"More than ready" Kaitlyn replied with a giggle.


	5. Chapter 5: Why Me

Chapter 5: Why Me?

Punk looked everywhere for AJ she was nowhere to be found. Did he just get ditched at his own prom? What the hell was going on right now? Punk felt like a complete idiot what if she only had him bring her and meet up with some other loser and they left together.

"Excuse me attention seniors" AJ's voice was heard loudly.

Punk and every other senior looked too see April standing on stage with two of her friends.

"I have an announcement to make" AJ replied sweetly

Everyone looked on as one guy whistled at how hot AJ was.

"Eww in your dreams" AJ replied with a glare then going back to her huge smile.

"As everybody knows I came here with Philip Brooks" AJ said getting a spotlight pointed at Punk.

Punk cringed at how bright the light was…when he noticed that all eyes were on him he felt like he was about to puke from his nerves.

"The thing is come on people get real…you think I would be caught dead with Brooks as my date" AJ replied laughing loudly.

"So that's why any smart girl would think with her huge brain and bring back up" AJ said as she motioned with her finger and a young more good looking guy walked up to AJ.

AJ giggled as her real date kissed her sweetly.

"No hard feelings Brooks…it's just that well you're only a nerd" AJ replied laughing

Punk felt awful he was just humiliated if front of his graduating class…on the most important night of his life and by the woman who he loved more than himself.

Punk waited for AJ to get off stage and walked right up to her.

"AJ what the hell I thought that" Punk whispered softly

"That what I was really going to spend my prom night with you …please spare me" AJ replied harshly

"AJ why…why did you do this" Punk replied placing a hand on AJ's hand

"Eww don't touch me" AJ shrieked tugging her hand away.

"Back off geek" her date yelled out as he lifted his arm and punched Punk square in the nose.

Punk fell back grabbing his nose…thankfully it wasn't bleeding. But as Punk looked up everyone in the building was laughing at him. People where mocking him and worst of all AJ just smirked at how pitiful he looked on the floor.

Punk gathered himself up and just ran out of the building. Punk ran until he was no longer on school grounds. Punk reached a park and sat one of the benches holding his nose in pain…this was the worst night of his life. Once Punk was done sulking he walked back and got into his car and drove home.

"Philip why are you back so early" Punk mother asked sweetly

"Mom please just…just leave me alone" Punk mumbled as he walked straight to his room locking the door.

Punk laid in his bed still in his prom wear and closed his eyes in hopes that this night would just erase itself.

"Life can't get any more worse than this" Punk thought as he began to fall asleep.

*Many years later*

*Alarm clock blaring*

"Ugh shut the fuck up" Punk groaned out smacking his alarm clock off.

Punk yawned and stretched out pulling on a t-shirt and fixing his messy hair before walking into the bathroom to wash his face. Punk switched the light on and flinched at how bright the lights were as he turned on the faucet.

Years and years had passed since that horrible night that Punk called the prom of hell. Punk was now 34 years old and he wasn't exactly the same kid he was in high school. Hell if you he didn't tell you who he was no one would ever figure out he was that same nerd in high school.

Punk had changed drastically. He was built, the glasses were long gone, the long hair was cut and slicked back, and Punk was covered in tattoos. This Phil Brooks was no nerd….this was CM Punk. Punk washed his face and wiped it…Punk then turned around to walk out of the bathroom.

"AHH SHIT" Punk yelled out loudly

"I got your mail" a voice replied with a grin

"What the fuck man…don't you knock? You scared the shit out of me" Punk replied harshly grabbing at his chest.

"You'll be alright" the voice replied handing Punk his mail.

"Uhh thanks…John how did you get in my house?" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Backdoor…you have a habit of not locking it" John replied with a smug smile.

"I really have to start doing that" Punk replied to himself

"So idiots won't just waltz in" John replied sitting on the edge of Punk's bed.

"Nah they always wind up waltzing in anyway" Punk replied as he smirked at John.

"Oh you jerk-off" John replied getting the clue.

John Cena…the only thing about Punk that hadn't changed. The two stayed inseparable in high school and after high school. They kept in touch after everything…it was then that Punk knew that John was his only true friend.

Punk and John made their way downstairs. Punk tossed his mail on the table as he opened his fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice. Punk turned around to see John going through his mail even opening a bill.

"Hey man…you do know it's illegal to open someone else's mail" Punk replied sternly

"Look at my face" John replied giving a unamused face

"What about it?" Punk asked confused taking another drink of his juice.

"It doesn't give a fuck" John replied with a grin

Punk rolled his eyes…how they stayed friends still amazed even him.

"Oh shit check this out" John said as he was reading what looked like a birthday card.

"What is it" Punk asked walking up to John and standing over his shoulder.

"It's an invitation to our high school reunion" John replied as he began to read out loud

"Attention fellow student of the class of 96…you are invited to relieve the memories of high school past. At the high school class reunion of 96…please join us in making it a great one" John finished reading and handed the invitation to Punk.

Punk looked over the invitation and tossed it back on the table. Punk was not interest what so ever…Punk then saw the look on John's face.

"What?" Punk asked with raised eyebrow.

John just gave Punk a smug smile

"NO…hell no" Punk replied walking away to place his glass in the sink

"Why not man…who knows it could be fun" John replied softly

"Fun…John do you not remember how it was for me in high school. I was the nerd, it was miserable for me and I don't want to relive that" Punk replied crossing his arms

"Aww come on you turned out alright…besides this is your chance to show people you aren't that nerd anymore. Come on when people take a look at you they won't even know what to say" John replied patting Punk on the back.

Punk just sighed in response.

"Philip Jack Brooks the biggest nerd in school…turned into this no way" John said pretending to play out what could happen at the reunion.

Punk just laughed lightly and uncrossed his arms. Punk walked back over to the table and picked up the invitation once more.

"I'll think about it" Punk said rereading the invitation.

"You do that…well man I got to split. Places to go and people to meet catch you later" John said peacing Punk out as he closed the door behind him.

Punk just glanced at the invitation. Maybe John was right…maybe this was his chance to show every single person that he's no longer the same kid he was in high school. Most of all this was his chance to say all those things he couldn't say to the one girl who fucked him over big time.


	6. Chapter 6: Breathless

Chapter 6: Breathless

Punk felt so nervous…for some reason walking back into the high school auditorium was harder then he thought. His hands were shaking and he felt a lump in his throat. It was like he was going to his senior prom all over again.

"Okay Punk just relax you can do this…everything will be fine" Punk whispered to himself letting out a deep breath.

Punk walked into the high school auditorium only to be met with stares left and right. Punk already felt out of place the stares just made things all the more nerve racking for him. Punk smiled nervously as he pushed through some people and stood by the wall of the auditorium.

John noticed this while he was talking to a friend. Excusing himself he walked straight towards Punk.

"What the hell are you doing get out there" John said sternly trying to drag Punk out in the middle of their fellow ex classmates.

"This was a mistake I shouldn't of come here…did you see all these people looking at me like if I was just some random guy off the street walking in" Punk replied harshly.

"That's because they haven't seen you in years and you don't exactly look like the Phil Brooks they went to high school with" John replied still tugging on Punk

"I know that but" Punk was cut off by John pushing him into the crowd.

"Hey watch it" a voice said rudely

"Sorry" Punk whispered nervously

"Hey I noticed you when you walked in…did you graduate from this school" the voice asked softly.

"Uhh well obviously…but in my high school day I wasn't exactly existence to others" Punk replied with a chuckle.

"Well I'm" the voice was cut off

"Layla EL… I know you very well" Punk replied taking her extending hand as she blushed.

Punk just smirked the same girl who called him a nerd was blushing like a love struck teenager when he shook her hand.

"Really and you are" Layla asked still blushing

"Brooks…Philip Brooks" Punk replied softly

Layla's mouth hung open in shock. The biggest nerd in school was now a totally hottie…this Phil Brooks was no nerd.

"Are you okay?" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow biting on his tongue ring playfully.

"Uhh…yeah I'm fine. Boy Phil Brooks you really changed…I mean wow" Layla replied she was still speechless.

"Thanks Layla…look despite everything you did to me in high school. It is nice seeing you again" Punk replied with a smile

"Same here" Layla replied with a smile.

Punk smiled as he saw Layla quickly rush away and across the school auditorium.

"What was that all about" John said walking up to Punk

"I don't really know but I think I gave Layla a mini heart attack. She didn't believe I was the same nerd from high school. I made her blush…damn I'm good" Punk replied laughing loudly.

"Dork" John replied laughing along with Punk.

Layla finally made it to the other end of the auditorium…still in shock.

"What's your problem" a voice asked casually

"You will never believe who I just talked to" Layla said with wide eyes

"Who tell me" the voice asked softly.

"Phil Brooks and boy has he changed…I mean wow" Layla replied with a smile

"Are you serious…that nerd in high school" the voice asked amused

"He isn't a nerd anymore see for yourself" Layla replied shaking her head back and forth

"Please…I have to see this" the voice said making their way to where Punk was.

"Holy crap is that who I think it is" John said looking behind Punk

"Who…who is it" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Phil…Phil Brooks" the voice asked softly.

Punk immediately froze at hearing that voice. Slowly Punk turned around locking his green eyes on those all too familiar big doe brown eyes.

AJ felt her heart beating rapidly. Layla was so right…this was not the same kid she knew in high school. This was a kid turned into one hell of a hot man…he was like gorgeous and those eyes oh she was a puddle right now.

"AJ…AJ Mendez" Phil whispered with a soft smile

"Yeah that's me…oh my god look at you" AJ replied pulling Punk in for a hug.

Punk tensed momentarily feeling AJ's small form melt into his. If this was high school Punk would have been an emotional mess…what he would have done for one hug from her back in high school.

"It's so nice to see you" AJ replied with a smile.

"Yeah same here" Punk replied softly.

This was his moment everything he wanted to get off of his chest since that night at the prom when AJ humiliated him all lead up to this. Punk opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out…just like in high school he was choking. Punk scolded himself mentally…AJ still had the power to make him weak and he hated it.

"Are you okay" AJ asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm fine" Punk replied softly.

"How about we go someplace quieter…you know catch up on how things have been since after high school" AJ replied softly.

"I'd like that" Punk replied as he felt AJ wrap her arm around Punk's arm.

AJ felt her heart flutter feeling how big and built Punk's arm was. Scrawny Punk was no more.

Punk and AJ finally made it outside of the auditorium and found themselves standing by the outside lunch benches. It was nice out…almost perfect with the night sky and stars.

Punk looked over at AJ who just stared at him in amazement.

"So…yeah" Punk said awkwardly

"I'm so sorry" AJ whispered hanging her head low.

"Excuse me" Punk replied confused.

"For everything I did to you…for humiliating you at senior prom. I'm so sorry I was so awful to you and for years I would hope I would bump into you so I could beg your forgiveness" AJ replied breaking into tears.

Punk didn't know what to say. This was not what he planned when he got here…he was planning to walk straight up to AJ and let her have it. But now here she was crying and apologizing…thing was Punk was still confused on whether to forgive her or not.


	7. Chapter 7: Allow Me To Air My Grievances

Chapter 7: Allow Me to Air My Grievances

Punk stared at AJ in disbelief was this really happening right now. Was thee AJ Mendez actually apologizing for years of torment and utter humiliation that she placed upon Punk? Punk didn't know what to say but he gave it a shot anyone…whatever came out well it came out.

"Phil please forgive me for being well such a bitch to you" AJ pleaded her eyes red from crying.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now" Punk replied with a smirk

"Huh" AJ replied wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"You heard me…AJ you made my high school life miserable and now you want to apologize. If you really wanted to be a better person you would have apologized to me when you humiliated me if front of the entire senior class that night of the prom." Punk replied harshly

"Phil…I…I" AJ stuttered her eyes wide in surprise. No one had ever really talked to her that way…ever.

"You want AJ…you expect me to believe you had some sort of epiphany one night and thought well damn I think I put the kid through enough maybe one day if I ever see him I'll lay a little pity on him" Punk replied his eyebrows furrowed together.

"No not at all…Phil…" AJ was cut off by Punk scoffing

"Please don't call me Phil…no one expect my mother calls me Phil. Just call me Punk alright…Phil takes me back to hell school…oh pardon high school" Punk replied rolling his eyes.

"As you were saying" Punk added gesturing with his hand for AJ to continue

"You really aren't the same kid from high school are you" AJ replied with a weak smile

"No AJ I'm not…I don't let people walk all over me anymore, I don't let people think they can fuck with me and get away with it, and I don't let people do things to me like you did to me in high school and just let it slide like it never happened" Punk replied crossing his arms

"I understand…I tried but I guess I deserve everything you are telling me. I was a horrible person" AJ replied softly.

"I'm not going to sugar coat if for you AJ…yeah you were a horrible person but it seemed like it was only to me. Why me AJ…what did I ever do to you?" Punk asked sadly

"Nothing…I just wanted to" AJ stopped before she said something stupid

"You just what…wanted to fit it" Punk replied standing up from the bench and brushing off his shoulder

"Yes" AJ replied hanging her head in shame.

Back then though fitting in was everything…like they said you were either in or you were out.

"You didn't need to AJ…all you ever need is just to be yourself. You need to be something or someone you are not to please other people…if they don't like it fuck em" Punk replied sternly

AJ stayed quiet…part of her was still in shock. Who would of known Phil Brooks had grown a backbone and he was a no nonsense guy.

"You know what though…even though people would go around saying what a horrible person you were I would always stand up for you. Damn AJ…I loved you so damn much back in high school" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"You did?" AJ asked with a shy smile

"Wasn't it obvious…I became a rambling idiot around you" Punk replied with a smile.

Punk and AJ just stared at each other in awkward silence. Punk felt a weight lifted off his chest…everything he just told AJ was everything he had been dying to let out since senior prom night.

"I'm sorry AJ…I just don't if I can forgive you yet or ever. You hurt me really bad and well things like can really screw up a person. I'll admit I am the way I am now because of people like you making it hard for someone like me to feel like they are worth something." Punk replied turning his back to AJ

"I understand" AJ whispered softly

"No…you don't and you never will. You couldn't possibly begin to understand unless you walked a mile in my shoes back then. I'll tell you this though you wouldn't make it…I'm a fighter and I made it this far and I'm never looking back" Punk replied looking over his shoulder at AJ who tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Look AJ I got to get going…sorry about you know but I had been holding that in for so long" Punk replied softly

"Don't apologize for saying what you feel" AJ replied in a faint whisper

"Take care AJ" Punk replied as he walked away leaving AJ alone on the benches

"Yo man where are you going seems like you just got here" John asked as he grabbed Punk by the arm as he was passing by.

"I'm leaving…there really isn't a reason for me to be here. Catch you later man" Punk replied waving John goodbye as he walked off.

John then heard the sound of heels walking behind him and then stop. It was AJ her eyes were still red from crying and so looked really broken. AJ glanced up at John and just walked past him without saying a word.

"What the hell went down" John thought to himself.

John sometimes hated his curiosity…so he followed AJ determined to find out what went down between her and Punk.


	8. Chapter 8: Oops

Chapter 8: Oops

"Hey AJ wait up" John called out catching up to AJ who was halfway back to the auditorium

"Go away John' AJ called back walking faster. She really didn't want to be bothered right now

"Will you just stop damn it" John replied finally catching up with AJ and grabbing her by the arm gently.

"What do you want…shouldn't you be catching up with Punk" AJ replied with a glare

"Whoa…I never heard you call Phil Punk before" John replied with a smirk

"Do you have something of importance to say…if not let me be on my way" AJ replied crossing her arms

"He told you everything huh?" John asked with somewhat not surprised expression.

"What" AJ asked her expression softening

"You Punk had been holding it in for so long…ever since that night AJ. It is kind of shocking you know…I never thought he would have the ball to do it. But then again he isn't the same kid he was in high school…he should thank you for that in some way" John replied with a shrug

"I know he told me that. Did I really mess him up that bad…that he had to become another person?" AJ asked sadly

"Pretty much…but he's not another person. In a way he's still that same nerd on the inside, its just the outside he's totally different. But deep in there the nerd is still apparent but he's just a lot stronger then he used to be" John replied softly.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway; he told me what he had to say. That's the end of it I guess he hasn't forgiven me and it's not like I'm ever going to see or hear from him again anyway" AJ replied turning to walk away.

"Do you really want him to forgive you that badly?" John asked stopping AJ before she began to take a step.

"Why does it matter?" AJ asked he back still turned to John

"Well if it didn't you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble. Also what he told would be eating away at you right now" John replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I do want him to forgive me John. I'm not that same girl I was in high school John and that's why this is so important to me. I want him to see that people can change you know" AJ replied walking back up to John.

"Please don't make me regret this AJ…I really shouldn't be do this in the first place" John replied sternly pulling out his cell phone.

Looking through his contact list he found Punk's number. John sighed on the inside but he felt like he had to do something about this. AJ was really trying here and he did feel bad for her.

"You have something to write with?" John asked with a soft expression

"Why?" AJ asked softly

"Well I'm giving you Punk's number" John replied softly

"What? Why?" AJ asked confused

"Do you want to work this or not" John replied with an annoyed face.

AJ just smiled softly and pulled out her cell phone from her clutch bag.

"Please AJ don't make me regret this alright…make it right okay" John replied as he read out Punk's number.

*Day after Reunion*

Punk awoke from bed feeling lighter than ever. He knew that he should feeling bad for telling AJ everything he did. But at the same time he felt like it was something that was necessary. Punk walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"I look like I just returned from being stuck at an island for a decade" Punk thought to himself rubbing his beard.

"Fuck it why not…it's a new day and I feel great" Punk thought with a smile

Punk set the razor down and glanced at his reelection. He was shocked it had been a long time since he was clean shaven…but like all new things it was something to get used to.

"I look like I'm 12" Punk thought with a chuckle

Punk walked downstairs and opened his fridge pulling out a few things to make himself some breakfast. Punk was just to take out a pan from a bottom cabinet till he heard a knock on the door.

"Really" Punk said to himself walking to the front door.

"What's up… holy shit you shaved" John asked with a smile

"Not much and thanks for noticing. Well thanks for coming" Punk replied shutting the door in John's face

"You jerk" John replied opening the door and shutting it behind him

"Come here…come here" Punk said with arms wide open.

"What the fuck" John said in confusion as Punk pulled him into a hug

"I'm so proud…that you finally learned to knock on my door rather than sneak in to the back door like common criminal. You've come a long way baby" Punk replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"Ugh ass" John replied shoving Punk away while Punk laughed.

"Someone is in a good mood and dude I still can't get over this" John said raising his hand to touch Punk's clean shaven face

"Do that again and you won't have your that hand to jerk off with" Punk replied a glare

"Come on now Punk you know I'm a leftie" John replied sarcastically

Punk gave an un amused look and raised the knife he would using to cut some veggies with at John

"Okay alright" John replied with a chuckle

"So what's up why the good mood" John asked sitting at Punk's table

"I don't just feel like I don't have so much weight on my body" Punk replied with a smile

"Hmm reason being" John replied with a smirk

"I let her have it John…I finally told AJ Mendez how I felt. I told her all the things I had been holding in for so long and she couldn't say anything back. I got to tell her John it felt great and I never have to worry about AJ Mendez ever again" Punk replied going back to cooking

"Umm" John replied softly

"Why umm why did you go umm?" Punk asked turning from him pan to face John

"I didn't know that you never wanted anything with her every again" John replied softly

"Why would I…John she made my life miserable. Why would I want something with a person like that…shit maybe back in high school but that was a long time ago" Punk replied softly

"Crap" John whispered to himself

"Crap…okay why crap now" Punk replied with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing" John replied pulling down his cap to cover his guilty blue eyes.

"What did you do?" Punk asked with a glare his green eyes burning into John's soul

"I kind of well…shit Punk I felt bad for the girl" John replied softly

"What did you do John" Punk asked once more

"It's not a big deal we just talked about what went down between you two. So I told her if she really wanted to make things right she could have it you know" John replied getting up from his chair.

John knew from the look in Punk's eyes he was in for an ass whopping once he admitted what he did. But damn he didn't know that Punk was totally not interested in AJ anymore.

"Have what…damn it John if you don't tell me I'll kill you. I've watched a lot of episodes of CSI.I know how to get rid of a body" Punk replied turning off his stove and walking up to John slowly.

"Well damn I'm not telling you now" John replied with wide eyes.

"TELL ME YOU JERK-OFF" Punk cried out throwing his spatula at John in frustration.

"I may have kind of given her your cell number" John replied covering his face in fear of having anything else thrown at him

But then nothing happened. John uncovered his face only to shriek loudly seeing Punk standing before him.

"I'm going to kick your ass" Punk replied in a guttural tone

"I know" John replied softly

"Why would you do that John come on" Punk asked throwing his hands up in frustration

"Because I thought maybe if you give her a chance to show you that she really is sorry. Dude she's changed I saw it when I talked to her last night" John replied softly

"I don't care John…she is not important to me anymore. She was a phase in high school and that was it" Punk replied settling into his couch.

"You don't know that" John replied standing in front of Punk

"Oh I'm sure I know…I can't believe you did this without asking me first" Punk mumbled to himself

"Sorry I really am" John replied softly

"Ugh just shut up and turn on the TV" Punk replied with a scowl.

Punk was still livid on the inside but he knew that John was just trying to be the good person that he was. What was Punk going to do if she called ignore her and be a dick. Great this was just great.


	9. Chapter 9: Way To End A Night

Chapter 9: Way To End A Night

Punk was beat from today. He just couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep. It went from radio interviews; autograph signing, photo shoots, and the list went on and on. Punk was surprised he still had enough energy to drive back home.

Punk looked at the clock on his radio.

"OH…it's only 11:30" Punk thought as he turned off his car and made his way inside.

Punk dragged himself upstairs and threw himself into his large comfy bed. Before getting too comfortable Punk grabbed his phone out of his pocket and placed in on his nightstand.

"Oh bed…I love you" Punk whispered kicking off his shoes while still lying in bed

Punk was just about to close his eyes till his phone rang.

"You've got to be shitting me" Punk mumbled as he reached over and grabbed his phone

"What's up homie" John said loudly on the other end

"Ugh…what do you want" Punk asked annoyed

If it was two things Punk hated it was being interrupted while talking and being bothered from getting the sleep he could due to his hectic schedule.

"Wow grouch…so she call you yet" John replied sheepishly

Punk rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"Ah great friend" John said hearing the line click and placed the phone back in his pocket.

Punk had finally fallen asleep…it was so nice to finally be able to rest. Once again there it was.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…I'm going to kill him I swear" Punk growled out

Before answering his phone Punk glanced at his clock. It was 2:00 in the morning…oh yeah he was dead for sure. Punk didn't even bother to look at the screen of the phone and answered it.

"What the fuck John" Punk said harshly

"Umm is this a bad time?" a voice said softly

"You're not John" Punk replied softly

"I certainly hope not…and if I turn into him kill me" the voice replied with a giggle

"Uh yeah…who is this and why are you calling me so late" Punk replied confused

"Oh…I'm sorry. Umm it's AJ…AJ Mendez" AJ replied softly

Punk shot up in bed. Holy crap AJ was actually calling him right now…granted it wasn't the perfect time but she was calling him none the less.

"Get a hold of yourself Punk…just chillax" Punk thought to himself

"AJ? What…why are you calling me?" Punk asked sternly

"I couldn't sleep and well I've been debating whether to call you or not. Sorry that I called you so late maybe I should let you go" AJ replied sounding a bit saddened.

"No…No it's okay. I was just asking why call me I'm sure you have a ton of other people to talk to" Punk replied then smacking himself on the forehead at how bad that sounded.

"Well then I'll just call them" AJ replied softly

"NO…no listen I'm sorry. It's just well John did tell me that he did give you my number just didn't think you would actually call after the words exchanged between us" Punk replied softly

"Punk everything you said that night you had the right to say it. I was a horrible person in high school…it's just no one has ever talked to me that way. The reason I called is because well I want another chance" AJ replied with a deep sigh.

"Another chance" Punk replied confused

"Another chance to show you I'm a different person now. To show you people can change for the better. A chance to make up for the night at prom…but that's if you let me" AJ whispered nervously

Punk smiled who could tell AJ was nervous. How the tables had turned years ago it was Punk who was always a nervous wreck around AJ. He hated the fact that she made him weak in the knees with just once smile. Now the shoe was on the other foot…he was actually making her nervous.

"I don't know AJ" Punk replied sitting up in bed playing with his lip ring

"I've never begged anyone for anything…but please" AJ replied pleading like a little girl

Punk couldn't help but laugh at how adorable AJ sounded.

"Okay fine…what do you have in mind?" Punk replied finally caving in

"How about lunch tomorrow…my treat. Plus anything else you'd like to do I'm down for it" AJ replied excitedly

"Alright fine" Punk replied softly

AJ sighed in delight…damn did Punk sound hot on the phone. His voice was so smooth it just oozed sex.

"Whoa get it together AJ" AJ thought to herself biting her lower lip.

"You still there?" Punk asked softly snapping AJ out of her dirty thoughts

"Uh yeah…oh I'm so happy you said yes" AJ replied softly

"Yeah…but AJ on a serious note, please don't make me regret this. Also please don't think in anyway shape or form you call pull a senior prom on me again" Punk replied sternly

"I won't Punk…I'm not that girl anymore" AJ replied sounding a bit hurt that Punk would still think she was the same girl.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow…wait what time and where?" Punk asked before hanging up

"Well I have your number now…I'll call you when I'm on my way to the restaurant and you can meet me there" AJ replied with a giggle

"Okay…well see you tomorrow. Goodnight AJ" Punk whispered softly as he hung up.

AJ smiled as she put her phone down by her side. Phil Brooks was giving her a chance to prove she wasn't that shallow vapid girl anymore. AJ sighed she just hoped she didn't screw it all up.

"What the hell did I just agree to" Punk thought to himself as he lay in bed.

Punk looked at his alarm clock it was now 3:30.

"What a way to end a night" Punk thought as he tried to get back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Lunch Date

Chapter 10: Lunch Date

AJ twirled her charm bracelet around her wrist. Where was he…she had called him thirty minutes ago. Oh gosh was she getting a taste of her own medicine right now. Was Punk going to stand her up right now?

"Boo" A voice said from behind AJ

AJ turned around raising the menu in her hand.

"Whoa chill it's me" Punk replied raising his hands surrender style

"Oh my gosh…don't ever do that again" AJ replied placing the menu back down.

"Yes Ma'am" Punk replied with a smirk

"I'm so happy you made it. I didn't think…well" AJ stammered nervously

"That I was going to show up" Punk replied with a soft smile

"Yeah" AJ whispered with a smile

"I can be a douche bag but not that big of a douche-bag. Sorry it took me a while I held back at work and traffic sucks" Punk replied grabbing a menu from the table.

AJ just smiled…Punk looked incredible. He was wearing a cubs cap, blue jeans, a very fitting blue shirt that had the avengers on it, and what was even more sexy was his clean shaven face. Punk just looked amazing and those tattoos on his muscled arms screamed dangerous.

"You alright" Punk asked with a chuckle

"Huh" AJ replied snapping out of her thoughts

"You kind of dazed out on me" Punk replied with a soft smile.

"Sorry…just got lost in thought" AJ replied softly

"What kind of thoughts" Punk asked with a grin

"Oh you wouldn't want to know…girl stuff" AJ replied nervously

"Ok then I don't want to know…so you've been here before" Punk asked looking around the restaurant

"Yeah…I love it" AJ replied with a huge smile

"Okay then so what do you recommend" Punk asked setting down his menu

"Really…are you asking me to order for you" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow

"Sure why not" Punk replied flashing her a smile his green eyes catching the light beautifully

"Uhh…I…Okay" AJ mumbled as she called the waitress placing both her and Punk's order.

Punk took a sip of his Pepsi as AJ sipped on her drink with her hands folded in front of her. It was funny how little things like that made her all the more adorable in Punk's eyes.

"Whoa what's up with all the adorable usage Punk…get it together man" Punk thought nodding his head lightly.

"So what have you been up to since the last time we saw each other" Punk asked casually setting down his drink

"Not much really…just a few odd jobs here and there. How about you…what have you been up to" AJ asked sweetly

"Uh…let's just say I'm one busy guy. Always on the go" Punk replied with a crooked smile

Wow did AJ really not know what Punk did for a living. Maybe she wasn't into what he did for a living that she was completely oblivious to it all. Punk had to admit it was nice to be with a girl who wasn't just with just because of whom he was and what he did.

"Sounds interesting" AJ replied softly

Soon the waitress brought their food and they enjoyed the rest of their meal with laughs and causal conversations. One conversation was about how Punk and John managed to stay from for this long…Punk couldn't help but laugh about the whole thing.

"Doesn't he just drive you nuts…I mean he did when we were in high school" AJ replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong he can be a pain in the ass…but if nothing John is a great friend. He's been there through it all with me" Punk replied sticking a fry in his mouth.

"Well it's nice to have a friend like that…lots of the girls I thought were my friends changed completely in college." AJ replied with a sigh

"It happens…but people like that weren't truly meant to be friends with a nice girl like you" Punk replied with a wink

AJ felt her heart do a backflip when Punk winked at her.

Once the two finished their lunch Punk walked AJ back to her car.

"Thanks for lunch it was great" Punk replied with a smile

"Thank you for showing up maybe we can do it again next time" AJ replied with a soft smile

"Maybe…well take care" Punk replied softly

Punk and AJ just glanced at each other. Punk decided to throw caution to the wind and pull AJ into a gentle hug.

"Bye" Punk replied as he walked away to his car.

AJ sat in her car and smiled. AJ then leaned over and opened her glove compartment pulling out a journal. AJ began to write in her journal about everything that just happened…once done AJ placed it back in the compartment and drove away.

*Next Day*

"This is pretty good AJ…keep it up" a voice said reading her journal notes

"Thank you so much Diane" AJ replied with a huge smile taking her journal back.

"If you can get more to get this story it will be huge…so keep it up. But remember AJ you can't let him know what you do and you can't get too involved alright" Diane replied sternly.

AJ walked out of Diane's office with a great feeling of accomplishment.

"Don't worry Diane…you are going to get one hell of a story" AJ whispered to herself as she walked back to her office.


	11. Chapter 11: Identity Revealed

Chapter 11: Identity Revealed

AJ walked into her office feeling so liberated after what Diane her boss had told her. She knew that if she got this story out it would surely get her a huge promotion. She knew she was taking a big risk writing a story on someone like CM Punk…but also when you want something so bad sacrifices have to be made.

"So how did it go Romeo" John asked with a sly smile.

"Shut up…it was nice; all we did was have lunch and talk about high school" Punk replied removing his cap to show off his messy unslicked hair.

"Really did you talk about me?" John asked with a smirk

"Actually yeah we did" Punk replied with a smile

"Oh really what did she say" John asked sitting up on his couch intrigued

"Well we both agreed that you're a complete pain in the ass" Punk replied with a sarcastic grin

"Jerks…you know what you both deserve each other" John replied crossing his arms

"Aww John-Boy did I hurt your feelings" Punk asked squeezing John's cheeks while laughing.

"Fuck off" John replied trying to keep a straight face but he couldn't

"So…you planning on seeing her again?" John asked with a sly smile

"I don't know man…maybe this was just a one-time thing. You know catch up on old times and its over and done with" Punk replied stretching out on John's couch.

"Are you serious?" John asked like if Punk was out of his mind to let this chance slip by just like that.

"No dude…I plan on purposing to her tomorrow" Punk replied sarcastically.

"Look all I'm saying is maybe this time you should ask her out. I mean she did her part now you do yours" John replied with a shrug.

"What for" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why not" John replied grabbing bottled water for him and Punk out of the fridge.

"John listen I don't really think I could ever see AJ like that again. I mean after what happen between us in high school being in love with her is the last thing on the list. I just see a nice friendship" Punk replied as he took the water bottle from John and took a drink it.

"That was high school bro…you'll never know till you give it a shot homie" John replied leaning against his kitchen counter.

"Ugh don't call me homie…and maybe I'll think about it. Trust me that's a big maybe" Punk replied with a sigh.

"Well I got to go…going to run some errands real quick before heading home" Punk replied peacing John out before he walked out the door.

"So how's the story coming along" a voice asked with a smirk

"It's coming along nicely Jess…trust me this story will be huge" AJ replied spinning around in her chair

"Well we will just have to wait and see. Girl I'm still flipping out that you actually went to school with a hot piece of man meat like CM Punk" Jess replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Trust me Jess he looked nothing like that in high school. He was an A-class all around nerd and soon everyone will know the truth about the man who claims he's the BEST IN THE WORLD" AJ replied with a giggle.

"Oh wicked that's why were friends" Jess replied with a laugh.

"So have you heard from him since after the date" Jess asked throwing air quotes around the word date.

"No but I…" AJ was cut off by her phone going off

"Well speak of the devil" AJ replied showing Jess her phone. It was Punk calling.

"Answer it hurry" Jess whispered softly

"Hello" AJ answered with a huge grin

"Hey AJ…uhh…it's Punk" Punk replied softly

"Silly I know it's you I have your number remember" AJ replied with a giggle

"Oh yeah" Punk replied now feeling a bit stupid

"So what's up" AJ asked sweetly

"Well I was wondering since you treated me out to lunch earlier…how about dinner be on me tonight" Punk replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I would really like that" AJ replied the grin on her face getting bigger by the minuet

"Great how about I pick you up…where do you work I can pick you up from there" Punk replied sweetly

Crap he couldn't pick her up from work tonight her whole cover would be blown. The last thing she wanted Punk to know was what she did for a living. Sure it wasn't a big deal to Punk that she was a newspaper reporter but damn it the first thing she was told to not have her cover blown no matter what.

"AJ hello" Punk said softly

"Uhh you can't pick me up from work…uhh because I would really like to go home and change you know be comfy" AJ replied glancing at her friend Jess who gave her thumbs up.

"Uhh okay…so where do I pick you up then?" Punk asked sounding a bit confused.

"My house…let me give you the directions" AJ replied softly

Once AJ gave Punk the directions the two said their goodbyes for now and hung up.

"Ahh this is great…can you believe it I didn't even have to try" AJ replied with a smug smile.

"You got lucky Mendez…but few words of advice. DON'T BLOW THIS" Jess replied shaking AJ by the shoulders.

"Trust me I have no intention of blowing this…that promotion will be mine" AJ replied with a wicked smile.


	12. Chapter 12: Just A Little White Lie

Chapter 12: Just a Little White Lie

Punk arrived at AJ's house…he had to say it was a house perfect for AJ. It was small and right within city limits…he always knew AJ to be a city girl. Punk got off his car and walked up the porch and up to the door.

"Well here we go" Punk thought to himself as he rang the door bell

AJ jumped from her chair at her computer and ran towards the door…but then AJ ran back quickly turning off the computer she couldn't leave what was on that screen out in the open. If she did she was totally done for.

Looking in her mirror before answering the door AJ fixed her hair and answer the door.

"Uh hi" AJ said blowing the strand of hair she just tried fixing out of her face.

"You got just a little…let me get that" Punk replied as he reached over tucking the strand of hair behind AJ's ear.

Punk smiled and then quickly pulled his hand back realizing what he just did.

"Thank you" AJ replied blushing a little

"Uh no problem…so are you ready to go" Punk asked with a soft smile

"Yeah let's go" AJ replied grabbing her purse and following Punk to his car.

"Ma'am" Punk said opening the passenger door for AJ

"Thank you sir" AJ replied getting in the car.

Once Punk got in the two were off. Punk and AJ sat in silence for a little bit before Punk decided it was getting really weird and asked AJ a few questions about her likes and dislikes. Her favorite band, movies, and pretty much anything he could think of to avoid the awkward silence.

Once the two arrived at the restaurant Punk quietly let out a sigh of relief…that drive felt like it took forever. Punk and AJ walked in and were lead to a booth…tonight Punk chose the place. It was nothing fancy but it was one of his favorite places.

"So this is one of your favorite places huh" AJ asked looking around with a smile

"Hell yeah it is…their pizza is totally out of this world" Punk replied with a smile

AJ smiled to herself…leave it to Punk to take her out to a pizza place for dinner.

Soon the waitress came back with their drinks and took their order. Punk slid his drink in front of him and took a drink.

"So can I ask you something AJ" Punk said softly playing with the straw in his glass

"Sure" AJ replied with a smile

"Why didn't you want me to pick you up from work?" Punk asked softly his green eyes locking on hers

"Crap…think of something Mendez" AJ thought to herself biting her lower lip

"Because I…I" AJ stammered trying to think of something to say

Punk just looked at AJ with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Because I hate my job…I hate what I do" AJ replied softly hanging her head low

"Who hasn't at one point hater their job AJ" Punk replied with a chuckle

"What is it that you do?" Punk asked softly

"I'm a…a…waitress" AJ replied high fiving herself mentally

"Good cover girl" AJ thought to herself with a smirk on her face

"Really where at" Punk asked taking a sip of his soda

"Shit" AJ thought once again thinking of something to say.

"At some crummy diner her in town" AJ replied shamefully

"There are tons of diners in Chicago AJ…anyone in particular" Punk replied with a smile

"Damn it what's with the 20 questions…geez he's killing me here" AJ thought annoyed

AJ thought long and hard but then she remembered a diner that her friend Jessica loved going to on her lunch breaks. It was a diner that wasn't that far from her work building either…she could just pull this off right now.

"Leslie's Diner" AJ replied with a soft smile

"No kidding you work there…hey that place isn't that bad. They having some bitching pies there man" Punk replied with a huge smile

"I guess so" AJ replied with a sigh

"AJ being a waitress is not a bad thing…it doesn't make you less of a person either. Did you think I wouldn't want to talk to you anymore if I found out what you did for a living" Punk asked with a soft expression

AJ just stayed silent…what wasn't about those damn eyes that made her heart race.

"I'm not like that AJ…you aren't any less of a person in my eyes. A paycheck is a paycheck…don't be ashamed. Hell think of the millions of people who don't have a job at least you have one" Punk replied sternly.

"You are so right…thank you" AJ replied flashing her pearly whites

Punk couldn't help but blush a little at AJ smiling at him. She had one killer smile he gave her that much.

Once AJ and Punk finished up their dinner Punk drove AJ home.

"Thanks for dinner…it was nice" AJ replied shyly

Punk and AJ gazed at each other as they stood on her front porch.

"No problem and look I meant what I said…don't be ashamed to tell me the truth okay. If it's one thing I can't stand its liars" Punk replied softly

AJ swallowed a lump in her throat hearing Punk say he couldn't stand liars.

"Well now that you know what I do…what is it that you do? Seeing is all I know is you're a busy guy always on the go" AJ replied almost in a seductive tone.

"You really want to know what I do" Punk replied with a smirk

"Sure I would love to know" AJ replied excitedly

"How far you willing to go to find out" Punk replied softly with a wink.


	13. Chapter 13: Impulse And Thoughts

Chapter 13: Impulse and Thoughts

"Umm excuse me" AJ replied with a confused smile

"Sorry that so didn't come out the way I wanted to" Punk replied with a gentle chuckle

"Oh it's okay" AJ replied softly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"Allow me to rephrase. I meant to say how far are you willing to go as in travel" Punk replied softly

"Gee I don't know…why?" AJ asked with a smirk

"Well you see next week I'm leaving here and heading out of town" Punk replied with a smile

"Uh how far out of town" AJ replied with a raised eyebrow

"Umm…far" Punk replied playing with his lip ring

"How far Phil" AJ replied inching closer to Punk

"London" Punk replied rubbing the back of his head

"Are you serious…London" AJ yelled out excitedly

"Yeah so I take it you're interested" Punk replied with a smile

"Hell yeah I'm interested…I mean yes I am" AJ replied trying to play off what just happened

"Great" Punk replied with a grin

"But wait…Punk I don't have that kind of money to just up and go to London" AJ replied sounded bummed out

"Hey don't worry about it" Punk replied softly

"What do you mean?" AJ asked sadly

"I got you…I'll take care of you" Punk replied with a huge smile

AJ didn't say a word but just jumped right into Punk's arms. Punk caught AJ but almost dropped her…Punk felt AJ's legs wrap around his waist as she planted kissed all over his face. AJ soon realized she was kissing Punk…she soon stopped and jumped out of his arms.

"I'm…oh my gosh…I'm sorry" AJ said in embarrassment

"It's…okay" Punk whispered back looking down at the floor with a nervous smile

What the heck just happened? AJ and Punk just looked at each other with nervous smiles.

"Well I should head on in…kind of sleepy" AJ whispered softly

"Yeah me too…um…I'll let you know when I leave so that way I can…you know" Punk said stumbling over his words.

"Yeah that would be great" AJ replied waving bye to Punk as she rushed inside.

"Idiot" AJ whispered to herself as she leaned on her door after she shut it and smacked her forehead

"You moron" Punk said to himself smacking his forehead as he walked off AJ' porch.

"What the hell were you thinking you can't get too involved with this guy" AJ whispered to herself

AJ walked upstairs and got ready for bed. She had to admit Punk taking care of her trip to London was huge plus it would be the boost she needed to help her story. This was great AJ wasn't even trying hard and it seemed like everything was falling into her lap.

Punk walked into his bedroom and got ready for bed. What happened between him and AJ on her porch was still going through his mind. AJ Mendez actually kissed him…but then again she was just excited. It didn't mean she was in love with him or anything.

"Your over-thinking it Brooks just get a grip" Punk thought to himself

"He's not that into you Mendez just relax" AJ whispered to herself lying in her bed

"She can't possibly feel that way about you" Punk thought tossing and turning it bed

"Could he be" AJ thought turning in her bed

"Does she" Punk though as he tried his best to get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: London

Chapter 14: London

"No way are you kidding" Jess asked in shock

"So not kidding he's paying for the whole thing. I'm not even trying and he's literally bending over backwards for me. I tell you I haven't lost my touch since high school" AJ replied with a giggle

"Well just don't get caught AJ…this is a huge break for you. So don't ruin it girl" Jess replied with a smile

"I have no intention of ruining this…by the end of this trip I will have this story in the bag" AJ replied with a smirk.

*Weeks Later*

"Are you excited" Punk asked with a smirk as he grabbed his and AJ's luggage

"Are you kidding excited isn't even the word right now" AJ replied with a huge smile as she jumped up and down

"Well your happy and I guess that counts" Punk replied with a shy smile

"More than happy…thank you Punk" AJ replied as she leaned over and kissed Punk on the cheek as they walked to boarding.

"Uh…no problem" Punk replied softly

*London Arrival*

"Oh My God it's amazing here" AJ said her eyes shining brightly with joy

"Yeah it really is…this is my 3rd time here" Punk replied as he placed their bags in their rental

"Really gosh you are so freaking lucky" AJ replied with a pout

"Trust me…I don't really have the time to enjoy it as much as I wish I could" Punk replied shutting the trunk door

"Well that bites" AJ replied with a frown as she got in the car

"Yeah it does…so umm I got us a hotel room. Don't worry it's a connected room so that way you have your privacy you know" Punk said with a nervous smile.

"You are too sweet thank you" AJ replied pulling Punk into a hug

AJ just giggled on the inside things were going her way perfectly. She knew by the end of this trip she was going to have this promotion. AJ glanced over at Punk and just smiled…nothing was going to ruin this for her.

Punk looked over and AJ. She looked so pretty when she smiled as much as he hated to admit he knew what he was feeling for her. He knew that he was falling for her all over again and this time he couldn't be happier knowing that she could feel the same.

Punk and AJ finally arrived at their hotel. It was beautiful so fancy AJ couldn't believe this is where she would be staying. The fanciest hotel she ever stayed at was a hotel six when she went out of town for a story.

Punk got the room keys and handed AJ's her key with a smile.

"This is your ma'am" Punk said with a smile

"Well thank you sir" AJ replied taking her key

"Listen how about we do something after we get settled in" Punk replied as they walked to the elevator

"That would be great…my first date in London" AJ replied with a delighted sigh

Punk just smiled. Maybe this was his night…the night where could tell AJ how he truly felt about her. He just hoped he was making the right choice in doing so.


	15. Chapter 15: Uh Never Mind

Chapter 15: Uh never mind

AJ met up with Punk who was waiting downstairs in the hotel lobby. Punk had to admit he was a bit nervous right now. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning in bed trying to decide whether or not to tell AJ how he felt.

"Hi there handsome" AJ said standing behind Punk

Punk turned around with a smile.

"Hello yourself…you ready to get going" Punk asked with a smirk

"Heck yeah" AJ replied excitedly

Punk and AJ walked the London streets…it was breath-taking. Punk had never really had the time to see many sights in London when he was working…let alone at night when he was working. So he was happy he had this time right now…especially with AJ.

"So when do I get to see what you do for a living…hard worker" AJ asked glancing at all the beautiful glowing lights of London.

"Tomorrow…I promise it will be another busy day in the life of Phil Brooks" Punk replied with a smirk

"Listen thank you for everything tonight. Dinner was amazing and right now is perfect" AJ replied softly

"You're very welcome" Punk replied with a crooked smile

"You know I would always see this thing in pictures…I would have never dreamed to see it so close" AJ whispered softly

Punk and AJ were standing in front of the famous Big Ben. It was truly a sight to behold especially at night. Punk glanced at AJ who stared in amazement…she looked so beautiful. The way the lights hit her face she was practically glowing.

"AJ I have something I have to tell you" Punk whispered softly

"Really what is it?" AJ asked

"I…I…I think that" Punk said trying to form the words

Punk was getting annoyed. What the hell was wrong with him….he felt like he was back in high school all over again. Punk hated this…he vowed never to be that same kid in high school and it was happening right now.

"Are you okay" AJ asked with a concerned face

"I…I think…well about tomorrow I wanted to ask of you would like to meet some of the people who work with me?" Punk blurted out nervously

"Real smooth you idiot" Punk thought turning his face away and rolling his eyes.

"Wow that would be great…I would love nothing more than to meet people who can tolerate you other than me" AJ replied with a giggle

"Oh ha ha" Punk replied sarcastically

"Well how about we head back…we got a long day tomorrow" Punk replied with a soft smile

AJ just nodded and looped her arm around Punk's as they walked back to their hotel.

Punk walked AJ to her hotel room which made her laugh seeing as their rooms were connected. Punk just smiled and said he was just trying to be a gentleman.

"Thank you once again for tonight" AJ replied leaning in and placing a kiss on Punk's cheek

"Once again it's no problem" Punk replied with a smile

"See you in the am" AJ replied as she waved bye to Punk before closing the door

"Bye" Punk replied waving back

Punk finally settled into bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile AJ was in her room sitting at the small table in the room. She just gazed at her laptop…for some reason she just couldn't write. She had everything that happened today to use for her story…but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to write today.

"What the hell is going on with me" AJ thought to herself as she shut her laptop and crawled into bed.


End file.
